Haunted
by AceofSpades4321
Summary: After defeating an evil witch, specializing in black magic, Ace begins hearing things, seeing things, feeling things. The team is convinced he's insane, but he's determined to find the truth. **Acexi**
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ace's arm shook as he held the sword against Endera's wand. She was strong. It was strong. But he soon began to overpower her. Then pulling back she thrust the wand to him and he ducked swiping his feet under hers tripping her and causing her to drop her wand, "Tech! The wand!"

Tech dove for it catching it and Duck quacked over to him snatching it. "Give me that!"

Ace ignored them as they began to fight over the wand turning his attention to Endera, "Show's over Enddy."

She laughed her thick english accent filling his ears, "No, bunny, it's only the opening act." Raising her hands she thrust them at him lightning bolts coming out and wrap around him. He growled and kicked as it lifted him off the ground. Using laser vision he hit her hand, she yelped and squeezed her hands giving him a sharp shock. He cried out as the energy ran through him making him shake. Lexi quickly burst in tackling her and kicking her out of the way. The bolts vanished and Ace fell to the ground landing on his feet limping for only a moment before nodding at Lexi and drawing his sword once more.

The building they stood on began to creak as Endera stood. She spoke in a different, odd, language raising her hands once more. Lexi dove for her and tackled her rolling off the building with her. "Lex! No!" Ace raced after her taking a dive as she fought with Endera in the air. Endera shoved her down and began floating up. Ace grabbed her waist and shot his hook up letting it catch the building and pull them back up. Ace set her back on the top of the building and studied her, "Why did you do that?"

She shrugged giving his arm a punch, "I knew you would catch me."

He grinned a bit and glanced over as Slam and Rev still helping people below caught Endera as she landed gracefully. He watched in pride as the Acme PD cuffed Endera, her cast of spells finally all broken. She turned to him as they began dragging her away. A dark smile crept onto her face as she whispered to him. He straightened his ears but heard nothing. A cool chill ran up his back and he tensed before shaking it off and turning to his team with a smile, "Good work. Let's head back to HQ."

On the ride back Ace eased himself, not letting Endera's chilling glare stop him from going on his usual rounds. They circled into the landing area and he spotted someone... something. In his window. A girl? Narrowing his eyes he sped up and landed throwing off his pack and racing inside. Lexi followed quickly behind, "Ace! What are you doing?"

His eyes began to glow defensively as he crept into the hallway towards his room, "There's someone here. The others crowded around Ace as he crept down the hallway each ready for a fight if necessary. His room door opened and he drew his sword his blue eyes running up and down the door frame waiting. Then someone emerged. A small girl. She clutched a stuffed rabbit her eyes innocently studying Ace. He quickly eased his sword not wanting to scare her. "What are you doing here, sweetie?" He asked studying her. "How'd you get it?"

The little girl approached smiling. She did not smile in the childlike way however, it was almost a smirk. "Imagination is a powerful thing isn't it?"

He lowered his ears and nodded reaching out to her, "Yeah it-" She suddenly broke into a run straight at him going right through him and disappearing. He gasped backing into the wall and dropping his sword. "What the..."

Lexi knelt beside him along with Duck who spoke first, "Ace what's wrong?"

He looked up at Duck, "Did- the- the girl... She was..."

Lexi helped him to his feet handing him his sword, "You need some sleep chief, there was no girl there..."

•••

Staring at the ceiling Ace sunk into his thoughts trying to push them out of his head and go to sleep. Seeing the girl, or not seeing her had chilled him. He tried to forget. Lexi was right, he needed sleep. Closing his eyes he turned over and began to drift. Soon his sleep took him over and he nodded off slowly. An image came into his head. Him. He was standing in his room at the corner staring at something. He narrowed his eyes trying to make out the thing hanging over his bed. It seemed to be merely a thin shadow. He took a step closer his heart beat accelerating as he watched a face form. His fur stood up on end as an old wrinkled face came into view. Screaming. The grey haired woman hung above his bed her black eyes wide as she shrieked. He backed away quickly his tripping over his own feet and falling. He fell back and gasped waking with a start. A dream. Just a dream.

Breathing heavily he found his brow dripping with sweat. Shivering a bit he looked up his blue eyes darting around on the wall behind him. No woman. He chuckled to himself shaking his head. He was being silly. There was nothing to be scared of.

He sighed kicking off the covers and stretching out. He yawned as he got to his feet glancing at the clock sitting in it's place on the night stand. 5:30 AM. He rubbed his eyes as he slinked towards the door. It slid open for him and he let his long ears sag down as he walked only half awake towards the bathroom. Once inside he leaned on the counter staring at himself in the mirror. His blue eyes were a bit red. He narrowed them and looked over his shirt. Then he caught sight of something rushing down the hallway towards the living room. He turned quickly in surprise and poked his head out the door just in time to see the figure streaking around the corner to the kitchen. He glanced at his room where his sword lay on the chair. There was a noise in the kitchen and he perked his ears leaving the sword and creeping towards the kitchen. He jumped around the corner and clenched his fists ready for a fight. His eyes quickly scanned the kitchen. Nothing. He lowered his hands straightening up and narrowing his eyes. "Hello?"

"Hello?" His own voice echoed back to him and he tensed. "Imagination is a powerful thing isn't it?" He recognized this voice. The little girl. He heard only her voice all around him, but she was no where in sight. He backed up and found himself running into the wall and tripping tumbling down the stairs of to the living room.

He coughed as he sat up on the ground rubbing his head. He jumped in surprise seeing a figure in front of him. Someone he recognized. Lexi. "What are you doing up this early?"

Studying her he got to his feet, "I uh... Thought I heard something."

She planted her hands on her hips giving him a look of annoyance, "I'll tell you what I heard, you banging around waking me up."

His cheeks grew flushed and he rubbed his shoulder, "Sorry... I couldn't sleep."

Scratching her ear she sighed, "Super hearing... It's a gift and a curse." He chuckled. "Anyways, come one, since you're up you can help make breakfast." Not letting him reply she turned and jogged up the stairs flipping on the lights to the kitchen. He leaned on the counter watching as she pulled out the flour and eggs. Pancakes. She never made pancakes. Well, rarely. Always smoothies, or toast. Something quick. "Open the flour." She pointed to the sealed bag and he obediently walked over tugging at the bag. He pulled harder trying to tear it. She glanced over and approached to show him how. Suddenly the bag tore open and the flour flew onto their faces. Ace coughed letting go of the bag and wiping the flour from his eyes. Lexi did the same then looking at Ace a sheet of white on his face. She laughed and he did the same though they both shushed each other so as not to wake the others. Softly they each snickered at the others flour covered face. "I ask you to do one thing." She chuckles.

He laughed, "Hey, this thing didn't come with instructions." He said playfully shaking the flour on him off and onto her.

She laughed, "Ace!" Grabbing some from the bag and throwing it on him.

He grabbed some as well sprinkling it into her hair. Lexi snatched an egg and cracked it on his head, "You're such an egg head."

Laughing he snatched the batter and tossed it onto her. "Don't you start." Laughing she studied the yoke dripping onto his nose. A thought came into her head. How cute. She knew she shouldn't be thinking this, but it was true. It was a cute sight. Taking her finger she wiped the yoke from his nose and he smiled warmly. In return he wiped a bit of the flower from her cheeks revealing her black fur. A thought came into his head. So pretty. He knew he shouldn't be thinking this. But it was true. She was pretty.

"Uh, breakfast gone wrong?" A voice said making them jump apart in surprise. Duck walked in and yawned, "Flour face, will you hand be the milk?" He asked to Lexi.

She rolled her eyes though a smile slid onto her face as she slid the milk over to him. Ace leaned back on the wall and Duck looked at him, "That's a good look for you, Ace." Shaking his head Ace chuckled wiping the yoke from his head and flicking it onto Duck. They all laughed and he began forgetting about his dream. After all it was just a dream... Right?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Ace flipped punching the robot and pulling his sword to take out the next. Swinging his leg around he kicked one attacking him from behind. Tech always asked him to test his new training simulations, even though Duck's pleading and begging was quite persistent.

Suddenly the lights all went out and Ace looked around holding his sword at the ready perking his ears listening for any signs of movement. "Tech?" He called. He felt a woosh of cold air zip by him. Looking around he narrowed his eyes, "Hey Tech. Is this supposed to happen?" There was no response. Ace clutched his sword as he heard footsteps approaching, "Tech!" The footsteps grew closer and he felt his heart rate accelerating.

A child like voice came, "Imagination is a powerful thing, isn't it?"

He gasped and felt a force lifting him off his feet. "Hey!" It threw him against the wall and he got the wind knocked out of him. The lights came on and he saw in front of him a dark figure not hesitating to thrust itself at him. Ace gasped and scooted away.

"Ace?" He caught his breath and looked up finding Tech approaching a concerned look on his face. "Man, you never get thrown down on that level."

"What are you talking about? Why did you do that?"

He looked around in confusion, "Do what?"

"The lights went out... There was a girl- t- that girl from..." He realized he sounded crazy. Shaking his head he wiped the blood from his cheek and gulped, "I guess I ju- I'm a little tired."

Tech took his hand helping him to his feet, "You sure you're okay?"

Nodding Ace sighed picking up his sword from off the ground, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He chewed on his lip and glanced around, "Let Duck test the rest." Pushing past Tech he hurried out of the simulation room.

As he rushed out of the room he found Lexi waiting for him outside the door, "Damn it! Lex you scared me."

She chuckled giving him a funny look, "Sorry, uh." She raised an eyebrow at him, "Lunch? Ten minutes?"

He nodded giving a small smile before jogging into the elevator he pressed the top button. As the elevator raised up he wiped the sweat from his brow. "It's just your imagination. You need sleep." He told himself. Taking a deep breath he exhaled closing his eyes and trying to relax. He opened his eyes as the elevator came to a stop. The doors slid open and he stepped out finding Duck and Rev watching a game on TV. Slam rummaged through the fridge for lunch, everything seemed quite normal. He turned calmly walking down the hallway trying convince himself none of this was real.

After showering Ace got dressed and began to leave the bathroom when movement from the mirror caught his eyes. Glancing over he tried to confirm it was simply his own reflection. He saw nothing. Staring at the mirror for a moment he pursed his lips before turning. Suddenly something began to write on the mirror. He turned and studied the writing. It formed an H. He waited. E. L. L. O. Gulping he backed away breathing heavily. All at once there was a hand print wiping away the O. HELL. A face formed in the mirror behind him and he gasped stumbling back and tripping over his own feet. He fell back and out of the bathroom. He found himself looking up at Lexi as she stood over him, "Uh, you okay?"

He scrambled to his feet pulling her into the bathroom, "Look!"

She studied the mirror. "What am I looking at?"

Ace looked at the mirror. The writing had vanished. "No! No! I swear it...was there."

Lexi touched his shoulder locking her arm with his. He looked at her. She had never done that before. "Come on chief, maybe some chinese will relax you."

Ace watched the people around him waiting for Lexi to return to the table with their food. Everything seemed normal. He noticed a woman strolling past. She casually glanced at him. His heart nearly stopped. Endera? No! He jumped to his feet shoving his chair back as the woman lowered her head. "Hey!" He hurried towards her grasping her arm and making her turn. It wasn't her. Impossible! He could have sworn... Backing away from the slightly confused woman he shook his head, "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Ace!" He heard Lexi call.

He turned and quickly walked back to the table, only trying to ignore the stares he was getting. Sitting down he pulled over his bowl of rice and took a bite, "Thanks."

She simply stared at him in confusion. "What's gotten into you lately? You seem... really jumpy."

Should I tell her? No! She'd never believe me. He went over it in his head. Finally he gave in biting his lip, "It's just... Weird stuff has been happening ever since Endera."

Lexi leaned back slurping up a noodle, "Endera? What's she got to do with anything?"

He sighed, "I don't know. I'm seeing things that aren't there. I feel like I'm going insane. Everywhere I turn it's just... Weird."

"Wait, wait wait. Do you actually think she put some kinda voodoo shit curse on you?" She asked in obvious sarcasm.

Ace shrugged, "No. I mean. I don't know what else it could be."

Leaning over she spoke, "Ace, Endera's in prison."

He shook his head, "Well, obviously that's not stopping her."

She stared at him for a second a bit baffled that her brave leader was so paranoid. Chuckling she took another bite of her meal, "Maybe you just need to get out."

He looked her over, "Maybe..." He took another bite, "So how about a movie tonight?" She stared at him for a moment. Was he asking her out? He froze. Did he really just ask her out? Oh shit. He didn't mean it like that. He bit his lip. He couldn't take it back. "Uh, we can invite Duck and Rev too." He added. It's not a date if it's with friends right?

She smiled at him as he blushed. Nodding she looked him over, "Okay, chief, that sounds nice." She decided to keep it to herself that she would have been fine with it just being the two of them. Ace sighed. Phew. Dodged a bullet there. Though he kept it to himself that he would have been fine with it being just the two of them...

Once back at HQ they took the elevator to the top floor. Lexi secretly glanced at Ace as he leaned on the wall causally. His eyes wandered over to her and she smiled. He smiled back. Her smile was so cute. He thought. The elevator suddenly came to a complete stop and making the two bunnies nearly lose their footing. The lights began growing dip soon buzzing out. Ace looked around. It was completely black. He couldn't see anything. Frowning he felt around, "Lex?"

She felt around as well trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness, "Ace?" Their hands touched and she quickly grabbed his. "What's happening?" Ace moved closer to her touching her shoulder about to speak when the lights went on. All at once the elevator began to fall. Lexi yelped latching onto Ace's body. He held her looking around frantically for the emergency exit. They fell so fast he could barely think. Then, just as fast as it started, they stopped, throwing Ace and Lexi off their feet. Lexi landed on him looking down into his blue eyes feeling her legs tangled in his. He searched her eyes and she could hear his heart beating faster. "What was that?" She whispered.

Carefully he reached up wanting to touch her, but quickly catching himself. What the hell are you thinking? He scolded. "I..." He shook his head unable to find words, "I don't know."

Quickly realizing that she still was laying on top of him, she sat up. He sat up as well studying her cocking his head to the side. She turned to him smiling softly. Her expression suddenly changed and she gasped jumping to her feet. "Ace."

He turned behind him to find the woman from him dream. She was there! Hanging upside down her eyes closed remaining silent. Ace backed up placing his hand in front of Lexi. The woman opened her eyes their black color shooting at Ace like daggers. She screamed and he quickly used his laser vision, "Leave me alone!" It went right through her.

Lexi grabbed his arm as the elevator doors opened. Though it felt like they had fallen they found themselves on the top floor. He felt something then. Someone on his ankle. Before he could look down he was tugged off his feet. "Ace!" He yelped as the thing began to pull him, however when he looked there was nothing there.

"Let me go!" He screamed as he was pulled from the elevator; Lexi raced after him still in shock, but determined to get to him. The team heard the two from the living room and hurried to see what was going on. The thing let Ace go and he quickly scrambled away catching his breath. Lexi wrapped her arms around him hugging him gratefully; he hugged her back his heart racing.

"What's going on chief?" Tech asked approaching slowly.

Ace bit his lip getting to his feet keeping Lexi close. "I..." He couldn't find his words as his mouth went dry.

Lexi spoke for him, "Something had him, and something stopped the elevator."

The group studied the two bunnies, "What are you talking about?"

Ace gulped and in the blink of an eye suddenly found himself surrounded by the demons haunting him. He gasped, "No! Leave me alone!" He pushed past his team racing to his room only hoping that was a haven, a place where these things couldn't find him. He was beginning to grasp that he can't run from this. That scared him.

He crawled onto his bed gripping the blanket and pulling it over his knees. His door suddenly opened and he jumped a bit as Lexi walked in. "Ace..." He looked up and she sat on the bed beside him not bothering for him to invite her.

"Hey." He mumbled.

She searched his eyes, "What's going on?"

He bit his lip, "I don't know. A curse. A spell." He shook his head looking up at her. Her eyes locked with his and she found herself in a spell. Why? She tried to shake herself from it. She couldn't. He leaned closer to her, "Magic." He whispered. Though he didn't mean Endera. She studied his lips. So inviting. No! Stop it! She felt her eyes sliding shut as they grew drawn to each other. Then there was that moment before a kiss. That moment of slight hesitation, only to be followed by that push making their lips touch. His lips were soft and moved gracefully over hers like a cloud pushed by the wind. He closed his eyes as well unable to believe what he was doing. But he couldn't stop himself. He didn't want to stop. Neither did she. Carefully she placed her hand on his cheek drawing him closer. He touched her shoulder running his hands to her neck. They separated slowly and she lowered her eyes to the ground. What had she done? He bit his lip still tasting her on them. "Lexi..." He trailed off.

She looked up wanting to kiss him again, but holding back. "I..."

"I uh... I want to be with you." He blurted out. Did I really just say that? He asked himself. His heart was on his sleeve. Now what? What if she didn't want to be with him? How could she? He was her leader, not lover. He wanted her to say something. The silence of not knowing was killing him.

Finally she spoke, "Y- you do?" He nodded. She looked right into his eyes bringing her hand up to his cheek. He lowered his ears almost submissively. A smile spread onto her face, "I want to be with you too."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Ace stared at his reflection in his sword. I'm going crazy. He thought. First the spell, then Lexi. If Zadavia finds out… He didn't even want to think of what would happen. She'd established the whole 'dating within the team' thing when they first started. There will be none of it. Nothing to distract them from their work. Then again, Zadavia has loosened up on them since the beginning. Nevertheless, Ace decided their kiss would remain a secret. Just until he figured out what to do.

Suddenly a figure appeared in the reflection behind his own. He turned finding Tech standing behind him, a funny look on his face. "I thought Duck was the only one who stared at his own reflection."

Sheepishly Ace smiled, "Just thinking." He muttered, continuing to wipe down his sword.

Tech walked around to his side of the couch and sat beside Ace. "Yeah, looks like you've been doing a lot of that lately…" Standing Ace returned his sword to its holder, ignoring Tech's remark. "What's up with you, chief?" Tech pushed.

Ace leaned against the window staring out at the city below, "Nothin'." He lied. Crossing his arms over his chest he watched as night crept over Acmetropelis.

Then, all at once a raven came flying towards the window. Ace gasped jumping back as it slammed against the window. Then another, and another. He scrambled back and turned to Tech who was suddenly at his side. Only it wasn't Tech. The coyote's eyes were pitch black and he reached out towards Ace his voice dark and sinister. "Imagination is a powerful thing, isn't it?"

"No!" Ace cried pushing Tech away and running to the kitchen. Slam turned curiously and Ace found his eyes black as well. He backed up again. "Shit!" He turned and sprinted to the elevator jabbing at the button. He glanced back towards his entire team, with black eyes inching towards him. He pressed his back against the elevator, "No! Stop!" His eyes glowed and he prepared to attack. No! Not his team! The doors suddenly opened and he fell backwards and at someone's feet. Looking up he found Lexi, regular eyes, staring down at him. He looked back towards his team and they all looked normal as well. "Wh…"

Lexi knelt down and pulled Ace to his feet. "What is it?"

"I- they- but-" He gaped at the team for a few silent moments before shaking his head, "I saw… I mean…" Exhaling he glanced at Lexi.

She studied him in concern, "Did you see something again?" She whispered so the others couldn't hear. He only nodded. Grabbing his arm she led pulled him into the elevator, "Come on, let's get you distracted."

The movie was good, at least Ace assumed it was. He couldn't really pay attention with Lexi leaning so close to him. Damn she smelled good. Is that weird? Lexi would glance at him every now and then, questioning every move she made. He opened his hand on the chair, welcoming her to hold it. She chewed on her lip, her fingers inching towards him. No. Stop. She pulled back returning her hand to her lap. They had agreed that they wanted to be together, but neither of them knew what that meant. What happens next?

After the movie ended Ace walked beside Lexi out of the theater. The wind whipped around making him slightly shiver. Glancing her way he wondered if she needed a jacket. Was she cold? He suddenly forgot how to speak. She rubbed her shoulders avoiding eye contact, hoping he wouldn't notice how cold she was. Eventually he did. Stripping his jacket he offered it out to her, "Here." He said.

She stared at his coat. Oh my god. She thought. He's giving me his jacket. That's a boyfriend thing! She tried to withhold her excitement. Taking it gratefully she wrapped it around her shoulders poking her arms through the sleeves. It smelled like him. Like, musky firewood. Mmm. She loved it.

Stepping closer she carefully touched his arm, "Thanks."

He tried not to stare too long, she just looked so good in it. Cautiously, he reached for her hand wrapping his fingers into hers. She looked down at their joined hands and smiled, then grinning back at him. He desperately hid his blushing.

They were mostly silent, as they walked, hand in hand back towards HQ. He'd never felt so awkward in his life. Yet, at the same time blissful. He felt any move he would make would be a bold one.

HQ was in sight now. That meant they'd gone at least ten minutes without speaking. Lexi uncomfortably tried to think up a topic. Quickly, she fumbled to find words. "It's nice, getting out of HQ every now and then."

Ace nodded in agreement glancing over to her, "Yeah. I love 'em but even I need some space from the team, every now and then." Lexi suddenly grew self-conscious. Did that mean he needed space from her too? Ace realized then what he said and quickly added, "But yeah, this is nice, just us." Chill quivered down his spine. Just us. He repeated in his head.

Lexi smiled looking up at him, "Yeah." Her stomach twisted with excitement and she squeezed his hand. Damn I like him. She thought.

The door to the elevator was only a few feet away. That means they only had a few more minutes alone. Ace felt the need to walk slower. "Hey, Lexi…" He stopped. She did too, still holding his hand. Waiting hopefully, though she wasn't sure what she was hoping for. Ace then realized he had spoken and bit his lip, "Uh. I…" Without thinking he leaned towards her and kissed her lips. She nearly melted into his arms. God he tasted so good.

Releasing his hand she wrapped her arms around his shoulders not wanting the kiss to stop. He held her waist as they slowly parted. At first neither of them spoke. Then Lexi built up her courage, standing on her toes and kissing his cheek. "Took you long enough." She whispered.

Ace blushed again and lowered his ears shrugging. Giggling Lexi took his hand again, and together they approached the elevator. Ace pressed the button and stepped back. He then caught sight of the camera by the door. Shit. He thought. Quickly letting go of Lexi's hand he shoved his in his pockets. Lexi frowned, though she knew why he did it.

Duck's voice came over the radio, "What's the password?"

Ace pressed the button again, "Just let us in, Duck."

"Fine." Duck grumbled in response, the doors opening.

Lexi laughed, "You never let him have any fun."

Chuckling Ace turned over to her, "He has too much fun."

A thought popped into Lexi's mind, there's no camera in the elevator. Her eyes wandered over to Ace and she took hold of his hand again. Turning towards her he smiled, she smiled back and inched closer to him. He wished the elevator would stop again. It didn't. When they arrived on the top floor Lexi let go of his hand and stepped away. Ace sighed the doors opening. Inside Rev and Duck were playing pool, and Tech was in the kitchen with Slam.

Stepping from the elevator Ace started towards the living room. He loved to meditate to the sound of pool balls clicking together. He wasn't sure what it was, it was just relaxing.

"How was the movie?" Tech asked from the kitchen.

Lexi jogged over to him and began telling him all about it. Sitting down Ace crossed his legs and closed his eyes. Ah yes. He needed this. After everything that's been going on a meditation will be the perfect relief.

He began to slip into nothingness and dark. His thoughts flurried and he tried to fight them off. Voices sounded in his head. "Jump. Jump. Jump." This grew louder and louder. He cringed shoving those thoughts back. The pool balls clicked together and he heard more voices. "Ace, you have to jump."

"Jump where?" He wondered in his head.

No answer. He relaxed his mind once more, but there was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Take me somewhere." He told his brain.

Then he began seeing a place in his head. A beach. An abandoned beach. He smelled the salty sea air and felt the sand beneath his feet. Vacation, maybe that's what he needed. A nice vacation. Wind whipped around his fur and he took in a deep breath of it. The water was so close, stepping forward he realized he was on a cliff. Peering over the edge he saw the welcoming ocean water. Hmm. He felt the wind pushing him closer to the edge.

"Jump. Jump. Jump." The voices called. He stepped closer. Usually when he does this kind of thing he doesn't get nearly this far in his daydream before waking.

"Ace!" A different voice called.

He cringed at this. Someone on the outside trying to break his connection. Not this time. He hurried to the edge and leaned over it.

"Ace! No!"

Lexi! He opened his eyes and gasped finding himself on the ship's launch pad. "Jump!" The voice screamed in his ears. Then a push. He began to fall forward when suddenly a hand grabbed his and jerked him backwards. He fell backward landed at Rev and Tech's feet.

Sitting up he rubbed his head. "Rev? Tech?" He mumbled in confusion. "What happened?"

Lexi caught her breath running up behind them. Rev started, "You-were-meditating-then-you-got-up-and-walked-to-the-elevator-Lexi-was-trying-to-talk-to-

you-but-you-ignored-her!"

Tech cut in stepping forward and helping Ace to his feet, "You almost threw yourself off the launch pad." He gave him a concerned look, "You don't remember anything?"

Lexi hurried over to Ace and pulled him away from the edge, "What the hell are you thinking?" Shaking his head Ace stared at her. She then got some sort of message from him. "W- Well, come on, let's get inside. It's freezing out here."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Ace's dreams were filled with horrible images, and screams. He tossed and turned gripping the blanket tightly. He was then awoken with a jolt and gasped tumbling out of the bed tangled in his own sheets. Sitting up he rubbed his head. He knew sleep was no use. Wiping the sweat from his brow he got to his feet and tossed the blankets back onto his bed. He walked from his room and out into the kitchen. Food. Maybe that will help him sleep. He opened the fridge and rifled through it in search of a midnight snack. The fridge's light flickered around and he looked up at it narrowing his eyes. The light stopped flickering and stayed lit. He pursed his lips going back to his search.

His fur stood up on end, like something was about to happen. Giving up on food he closed the fridge almost afraid to turn around. It was like something was right there about to jump out. Finally turning he found the space behind him empty. Stop being so paranoid. He told himself.

Pacing down to the living room he collapsed on the couch curling up and closing his eyes. He wasn't sure why, but he got immediately more comfortable on the couch. Maybe sleep _was_ an option.

He felt like he'd only drifted for a few moments when a voice woke him. "Morning sunshine." Rolling over he opened his eyes finding Duck planted in front of him, hands on hips. Ace grumbled for him to go away, but Duck simply plopped down beside him. "You gotta see this!" He clicked on the TV and Ace covered his head with a pillow.

Ace heard the muffled news announcer starting her story. Misty Breeze. Ugh. Duck's not-so-secret love. "Up next, how Endera escaped from prison last night." Misty said.

Jumping up Ace's heart leapt to his throat, "What?" He snatched the remote from Duck turning up the volume.

"I know! Who knew the mayor had _another_ mistress?"

Ace looked towards Duck in confusion, "What? No, she said…" He trailed off turning back to the TV, showing images of Mayor Height with some blonde girl. Furrowing his brows he stared at the screen, "I thought she said…. something else."

Duck grabbed back the remote, "Whatever, crazy."

Standing Ace shuffled tiredly into the kitchen. I must have been dreaming. He thought. Lexi skipped down the hall and met Ace in the kitchen. "Morning!" She said, cheerfully.

He couldn't help but smile, "Hey." He said.

She glanced at Duck, his eyes glued to the TV. Leaning over she kissed Ace on the cheek whispering, "Let's go out later."

His knees got weak and he smiled bigger, "Yeah, I know this great secluded part of the park. It'd be great for a picnic." Maybe the picnic part was just his hunger talking, but he wanted to badly to be alone with her.

Lexi stepped closer taking his hands in hers, "Sounds perfect." She stared deeply into his ocean blue eyes. Please kiss me. She thought.

God, I want to kiss her. Ace thought. But before he could act on his urge, Tech rounded the corner yawning. Slowly Ace stepped back from Lexi and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. "Morning everyone." He mumbled patting Lexi on the shoulder and approaching Ace. "Hey, chief, can I talk to you for a sec?" Nodding Ace followed Tech over to the pool table.

"What's up, doc?" He asked.

Tech looked uneasy, and Ace frowned waiting. "So, these things that you've been seeing… is it like demonic stuff?"

Lowering his eyes Ace rubbed the back of his neck, "What do ya mean by demonic?"

Tech shrugged, "Like, demons, scary little children, I don't know." Ace only nodded. Studying him Tech waited a moment before saying, "Well, I was doing some research last night, and everything that's happening to you is a sign of schizophrenia."

"Schizophrenia?" Ace repeated.

Nodding Tech continued, "Yeah it's a mental disorder that makes people interpret reality abnormally."

Ace paused staring at his teammate in disbelief, "You think I'm crazy?" He asked.

Quickly Tech shook his head, "No, no. I think something's off in your brain chemistry." Which translates into crazy. Ace thought. "This kind of thing can develop over time, it usually happens in the early twenties."

Ace was twenty two. So what? That didn't mean he was crazy. Maybe it did. He exhaled, "I don't think that's what it is, buddy. Maybe-"

"You really believe Endura cast some sort of spell over you? It's just not likely. First of all you and I both know there's no such thing as ghosts, or demons."

Ace shrugged, "You don't know that for sure." God, now he really sounded crazy. "I mean…" He trailed off, "I don't know."

Tech studied him in concern, "Well, maybe you should stay off the field… At least for today. Recuperate."

"Now that I can agree with."

Ace sat in the grass with Lexi beside him. There wasn't much going on, just a few calls the team had to take. Then without having to do much convincing, Tech told Lexi to stay and watch Ace. Of course this was the day of their dreams. Ace knew sooner or later they'd get caught, but he just wanted it to be a secret of a bit longer, to make sure it was something real and not just a fling.

"You look tired." Lexi noted scooting closer to Ace running her fingers over his furry cheeks. Hmm. He loved that.

He leaned against her hand, "I couldn't sleep. Bad dreams… again."

She frowned, "Like the things you've been seeing?" He nodded. She sighed and lowered her hand, "You scared me yesterday, you know." Cocking his head to the side he waited, "When you were at the edge of the launchpad." She explained.

Lowering his eyes he took her hand, "I don't know what happened. I just blacked out and then I was there." Bringing her hand to his lips he kissed it, "I promise it won't happen again." Though he felt he couldn't prevent that, he smiled like everything was going to be okay.

She giggled blushing, "You're such a gentlemen."

Smiling more he winked at her, "When I want to be."

She raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying you have a dark side?" She joked, "Show me." She crawled over to him their noses nearly touching, "I dare you."

His eyes sparkled and he grabbed her wrestling her onto the ground and getting on top of her, "Never." He replied.

She grinned, then getting free of his grip and flipping him over. "Gotcha."

Laughing he stared up at her, "Oh god, I'm in trouble now." She laughed pinning his wrists to the ground. "No! Please!" He playfully begged, "Help!"

"Shh! Someone'll hear you." She said. Quickly leaning down she kissed his lips making him be quiet. He shut his eyes immediately getting caught up in the kiss. Wrapping his arms around her he kept her close, kissing her more. This was the longest they've ever kissed. He loved it. She melted in his arms holding his cheeks and moving her lips over his. When they finally parted he gazed into her eyes almost able to simply fall asleep right there in her arms. Smiling she bit her lip, "Well that shut you up."

His lips quivered into a smile, "It will every time."

Tracing his jawline she searched his eyes, "I'll keep that in mind."

She sat up leaving his head in her lap. He looked up at her the sun peeking through her hair. "You're so beautiful." He muttered.

Her smile grew and she blushed, "Ace, aww." Turning away she giggled.

Suddenly aware that he'd said this out loud he began blushing as well. But some part of him was glad he said it.

A whispering came and Ace's ears twitched. He glanced over noticing a dark figure staring at him, eyes glowing red. He sat up quickly staring back at the figure. His stomach tightened and he winced.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Lexi asked. Ace ignored her at first still gaping at the entity. He felt his hands tremble as the figure's low voice growled at him. "Ace?" Lexi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you see it?" He managed.

She shook her head glancing in the direction of his stare, "See what?"

Ace felt the color fade from his face when he realized he was alone in this. The figure inched closer and Ace gulped. "We need to go." He jumped to his feet.

Lexi stood slowly, "Ace, what's going on?"

The dark body got closer and Ace grabbed Lexi's hand pulling her with him as he backed up. All at once Ace felt something grab his leg and pull on it. Falling backwards he looked back up the figure above him now it's ugly demonic face revealed. Gasping he covered his face and felt a rush of freezing cold air run through his veins.

Then the cold was gone and all he felt was Lexi holding him. "Hey, it's okay." She was saying. He opened his eyes looking over at her confused face. "Everything's okay." She whispered. Catching his breath he turned back to where the figure once stood. Gone. "You saw something, didn't you?" He only nodded. "Maybe you should check with Tech about that schizophrenia thing."

He looked up at her his heart slightly breaking, "You think I'm nuts too."

She stared at him for a few moments, "I don't know what I think. But I know I'll be here for you." Lowering his eyes he sighed, feeling completely alone. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "You're not crazy." She whispered. "You're just looney."

They both giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Lexi came up with one last tactic to distract Ace for the night. Going clubbing. Ace loved to dance, music blasting in his ears, crowds squished together all moving in some sort of rhythm. This time, however, with Lexi he felt different. Almost nervous. What if he made the wrong move? Embarrassed himself? He'd have to play it safe. Probably going to spend most of his time at the bar.

Sipping on his drink Ace watched Tech dancing with some girl, grinding up against her. Tech had some moves. Rev was in a dance battle with Duck and Slam was watching, cheering them both on. When the whole team went to clubs they basically owned the place. Of course everyone knew who they were around the city. Often time people would ask for autographs, that made Ace feel weird. Giving out autographs. Of course, Duck loved it.

The people in the crowd sort of merged together for Ace and he shook his head downing his drink. "More." He said, sliding the bartender his empty glass. This would be his fourth glass.

"Sure, baby." The fox cooed pouring Ace another glass full. She walked over handing him the glass, "Long day on the job?"

He took the drink, "You could say that." He muttered in search of Lexi.

She whipped her tail around leaning towards him, "Let me tell you a secret… Dancing always helps."

Turning to her he raised an eyebrow, "You tryin to get rid of me now?" He playfully asked.

She chuckled flattening her ears on her head, "Never, baby, never."

He raised his glass, "To staying at the bar." He shot her a wink and she giggled shyly.

He took another drink and let the bitter taste trickle down his throat.

"I must say, I do enjoy the company." She said, sending him a flirty grin.

He continued to look for Lexi, "I do too." He replied, nonchalantly.

"I'm Lana." She said holding out a hand for him to shake.

He took it, "Ace."

Pointing at him she released his hand, "Yeah, I know who you are, baby. I've seen you here a time or two. Never drinking though."

He shrugged, "I don't drink that often." He admitted staring down at his drink.

She pursed her full lips at him and paused, "...People like you, then drink to forget…What is it you're trying to forget, Ace?"

Taking another gulp of his drink Ace replied, "I don't remember."

Lana laughed, "Well good."

All at once Lexi hopped over to Ace, "Hey!" She greeted glancing from Lana to Ace, "Come dance!"

Lana turned her eyes down and Ace took another swig, "I'm not really feeling it tonight, Lex."

Frowning Lexi's eyes wandered over to Lana and she found herself growing jealous. She quickly planted herself in the seat beside Ace, "Can I get a ginger ale?"

Nodding Lana reached under the bar top and grabbed a can of ginger ale, sliding it over to Lexi. "Five bucks." She remarked.

Ace placed his hand on the counter, "Put it on Duck's tab."

Lana jotted something down on a notepad, "You got it, baby."

Lexi cringed. Did she just call him baby? Ace sipped on his drink and Lexi slipped her hand onto his leg leaning towards him, "Dance with me, baby." She whispered.

Chills struck him on his leg and he gulped, "Th- They'll see us." He replied.

"We'll go to the other end." She said rubbing his leg, "I just want to be close to you."

Almost unable to hold himself up he nodded, "O- Okay." He managed setting down his drink and following Lexi to the other end of the dance floor. This was the area all the couples went. There were many making out on the back wall. Ace pictured making out with Lexi. His knees got weak.

She pulled him onto the dance floor and he wasn't quite sure what to do. Taking the lead she placed his hands on her hips and began moving with the music. She wasn't facing him any more, she was pressing her back against his chest dancing against him. He felt himself moving against her too. God that felt good. He tried to catch his breath, but it was getting harder with each move she made. As she turned around to face him he felt his face burning, luckily she couldn't see in the dark lighting. Grabbing the collar of his shirt she brought him closer, "Kiss me." She said.

So he did. And they kissed, in a less emotional way, more physical. Lips moved faster, bodies moved closer and the music began fading. Lexi stopped her dancing keeping a different rhythm. Ace held her cheeks tasting her with each breath they shared.

When they parted Ace was dizzy he was so spellbound by the kiss. He could barely move. Lexi felt almost the opposite. Energy surged through her veins and she wanted to grab him and do it again. Then taking his hand she stepped closer about to speak when someone else did.

"I knew it!" A voice cried. The two bunnies turned to find Tech and Duck standing, dumbfounded in front of them. "Tech!" Duck continued, "You owe me twenty bucks!"

Ace could barely focus he was so shocked. Lexi covered her mouth looking from Ace to Duck, then back to Ace.

"Ace?" Tech started.

Ace suddenly felt a surge of utter shame. Why? He had no idea. Stepping away from Lexi he bit his lip. Guilt climbed up his throat and he tried to find the will to speak. He just couldn't.

"Stupid." A voice hissed at him. "Jump. Jump." It said.

He cringed and lowered his ears, "Shut up." He muttered.

Lexi turned to him, realizing what was going on. "Ace…"

"Idiot! Worthless!" They began screaming in his head. "Jump!"

Shaking his head he backed up, "Oh god." Turning without hesitation he raced through the crowd the voices following him. He pushed through to Rev, who gave him a funny look. Before he could even speak, Ace shoved him aside and ran towards the exit.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." The voices cried in his brain.

He shoved open the door and felt his stomach churning. Outside was a line of people waiting to enter the club. He ran in the opposite direction as thunder banged above him.

"Run! Run!"

Trying desperately to ignore the stares he ran through the streets trying to escape the voices. Suddenly he found himself pulled into an alley, stumbling into the wall he turned to see his attacker. The little girl! Scrambling back Ace put his hand out in fear, "No! No!"

A smile grew on the girl's face, "Come play." She whispered to him. He shook his head and she stepped closer, "Come play." But this voice was different it was a man's.

Gasping he jumped to his feet and ran again. Then someone grabbed him. "Let me go!" He cried. Another hand grabbed his free arm and he kicked around, "No!"

"Ace! Calm down!" Tech said struggling to keep hold of Ace's arms. Slam held down Ace's feet, but all Ace saw were demons. Screaming he fought hard trying to get away. Duck ran up behind the team taking hold of Ace's kicking legs. Ace found himself trapped. Tech hugged Ace from behind, "It's me!"

Ace shook his head hearing that horrible demonic voice. "Stop!" He cried.

"Don't make me do this, buddy!" Tech said pulling his tranquilizer gun.

Lexi gasped seeing the commotion and racing towards them, "Let him go! Guys! You're not helping!"

It was too late, Tech bit his lip, and pulled the trigger shooting Ace in the arm. Immediately Ace's struggling slowed and he tried to catch his breath. He believed he was dying, it was over. This was it. Hands shaking he felt someone lie him down. He hit hard ground and heard sirens. His pleas grew quiet and he shut his eyes unable to defeat the sleep.

When he woke he was laying in his own bed, a warm cloth over his head. Taking a breath in he tried to remember what happened. He couldn't. The last thing he remembered was dancing with Lexi.

He tried to sit up and felt his whole body aching. Groaning he took the towel off his head and pushed the covers off of his legs. It was five. He'd slept through an entire day? He rubbed his eyes and paced towards his door pressing the button for it to slide open. With is worn body hunched over he slinked outside and found Lexi pacing in the hallway.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed when she saw him. "You're up!" Racing over she threw her arms around him.

He weakly hugged back. "What happened?"

Pulling away she chewed on her lip, but before she could answer Tech rounded the corner a needle in his hand. He raised his eyebrows, "Chief, how you feeling?" He asked uneasily.

Like shit. Ace thought. "Fine." He muttered staring at the needle warily. "What's that?"

Tech slowly approached, "It's uh, for you."

Ace stepped back, "What?" He shook his head, "What's going on?"

Lowering the needle, Tech placed a hand on Ace's shoulder, "It's okay. Just come with me, I'll explain."

Ace hesitantly followed Tech, giving Lexi one last look before re-entering his room. Motioning for him to sit on the bed, Tech loaded the needle with some substance beginning. "You had a schizophrenic episode." Ace's face lost it's color as he began to remember. "I had to sedate you…" Tech looked upset, but Ace couldn't tell why. Approaching him Tech rolled up Ace's sleeve. "This is just some meds that should stop the hallucinations temporarily. I have to shoot it up you every hour."

Shaking his head Ace pulled away from Tech. "I'm not crazy… This is Endera! Don't you see that?" Simply staring at him Tech waited. "She put a curse on me or something." Ace pushed searching Tech's eyes, desperately. "Do you not believe me?"

"Chief, you're not thinking straight, okay? Just let me give you this stuff." Ace just looked at Tech in disbelief. He felt totally and completely alone. No one would believe him. He lowered his eyes to the ground as Tech put the needle in his arm. Wincing he felt his left side get warm and tingly. Removing the needle Tech placed a hand on Ace's shoulder. "You need to eat. What do you want I'll get you something?" Ace ignored him keeping his eyes on the ground. "I'll just bring you some ice cream." Tech murmured, retreating from the room.

Ace thought quickly. He had to get to Endera, somehow. He had to see her. Standing he grabbed a hoodie to throw over his tattered shirt, then hurried out of the room. He heard Lexi and Tech arguing in the kitchen. He'd have to go out the back. Breaking into a jog he slipped into the emergency elevator and typed in the passcode. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. He repeated in his mind. But how the hell was he going to prove it?


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

Ace anxiously walked with the guards towards Endera's cell, other prisoners yelling from their cells towards him. He ignored them, all his focus on the one doorway. He didn't know what he was going to say, but he just knew he wouldn't leave without an explanation, something, anything.

The doors slid open and there she sat, hands and feet in cuffs. She looked up and a smirk grew on her face. "Ah, welcome rabbit. How have you been?"

Narrowing his eyes Ace sat in front of her, "Cut the crap, I know what you did to me."

She raised her eyebrows, "What me?"

Ace gritted his teeth in anger, "What is it? A spell? Curse?"

Her smile got bigger, "A haunting." She finished her eyes going dark.

Nodding he wondered what to say next. A haunting. He repeated in his head. How perfectly horrible. "Make it stop."

Laughing she shook her head, "It's not going to be that easy." He waited, "Release me, give me my wand and I'll dismiss the demons."

Ace chuckled, "No way. You're never getting out of here."

Endera shrugged, "Then you're never getting your life back. It'll just get worse you know. Eventually it'll end you."

Shivers went down Ace's back. He felt like he'd hit a wall. His frustration grew. "No."

She began laughing, "Soon, now. I can tell. You're fading fast." Leaning closer she grinned, "Imagination is a powerful thing, isn't it?"

Slamming his hands on the table he growled, "Shut up!" Her laugh echoed in his ears and soon the voices began screaming again. She just kept laughing. "Make it stop!" He desperately clawed at his ears, "Ugh!"

Endera pulled at her chains lifting herself off the chair and floating in the air. She laughed evilly and Ace jumped to his feet. No! Impossible! She doesn't have her wand.

The guards raced towards Ace, "Get her down!" One called.

The other placed a hand on Ace, "What's wrong?"

He pushed them away groaning, "Nothing! Get off me." Turning he ran towards the exit, still hearing Endera laughing in the distance. Running from the building he paused on the sidewalk to catch his breath. How can she still have powers without her wand? He wondered as the voices died down. That wand. He thought.

"Ace!" A voice suddenly snapped. He whirled around finding Zadavia approaching him. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

He lowered his ears submissively, "Sorry, I just took a walk."

"To the prison?" She said crossing her arms over her chest. Shrugging he walked over to her. "We need to talk." She said.

Biting his lip he began heading back to HQ with her. "What's up?"

"Tech tells me you're seeing things… Things that aren't there. He says you've got schizophrenia."

"No!" Ace said, stopping, "It's Endera! She's haunting me with some kind of spell… If I can just figure out-"

"No." Zadavia cut in, "Ace, you need help. Just let us help you."

He stared at her pleading with his eyes, "Zadavia…" He trailed off lowering his eyes. It was useless. Tech had already convinced Zadavia of Ace's insanity. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her.

"We're going to take care of you."

Sighing he continued walking. She followed. "I also hear you stole a kiss from Lexi the other night."

He began blushing. "Uh…"

She laughed, "I was hoping you would. I only said that whole no dating thing to get Duck off of Lexi's back, because I could tell you two liked each other."

Ace smiled in embarrassment, "Yeah, she's sure something." He mumbled.

Zadavia nodded, "She thinks you are too."

He felt his stomach churn with excitement. She does? He thought. Now he wanted to see her. Kiss her. Hug her. He held back another smile. "Well, you didn't have to come all the way down here for me, Zadavia."

She smiled now, "Of course I did. You're my team's leader. I have to make sure you're well taken care of."

Stuffing his hands in his pockets he chuckled, "Ah well, thanks."

"You just worry about getting better. Got it?"

"Got it."

Lexi rubbed Ace's hand as he slept, she flipped over the page on her book, then turned to look at him. Tech had given him sleeping meds after he and Zadavia got back. He still hadn't said a word on where he went. Lexi didn't like it. She hated seeing him on a bunch of medications to the point that he could barely walk. It wasn't _her_ Ace.

Rolling onto his side Ace lazily opened his eyes, "Lex?" He murmured.

She let a smile seep onto her face, "Hey, sleepy head."

He smiled back and squeezed her hand. He wasn't sure what to say. He remembered everything now. The club, the kiss, them getting caught. Though now, his head felt empty, and his thoughts pointless. Unreal. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes, "What time is it?"

"Seven." Lexi replied watching as he got up and shuffled to his dresser.

Stripping his shirt he pitched it onto the floor and began digging for another. Lexi stood and cautiously approached him. She couldn't help but stare at him. He turned to face her, his shirt in his hand. Carefully, she touched his stomach, tracing the scars. She felt a question rising in her mind. Biting her lip she thought over asking how he got them.

"Foster care." Ace said, as if reading her mind, "Abuse and shit… It's not pretty, I know." He muttered stepping back and putting on his shirt.

"I didn't know." She replied lowering her eyes apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He walked over to her taking her hands, "I want you to know about me…"

Smiling she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek, "Let's get breakfast."

He nodded in agreement and tiredly followed Lexi out of his room and into the kitchen. Slam had already raided the fridge and there was barely anything left. Settling for a smoothie, Lexi began gathering ingredients.

Zadavia rounded the corner in her tight pink suit, "Morning. Ace, how are you feeling?"  
He was getting tired of that question, walking over beside Lexi he sighed, "Okay." He honestly didn't know how he was feeling. Numb, maybe. He had no feelings at all. The only thing he did know was he didn't like what these meds did to him.

Tech walked over next, seeming to be staring at Ace and Lexi awkwardly. He muttered "a good morning", before rushing past the kitchen and to the living room. Furrowing his brows Ace wondered what was wrong with him. Slinking after him, Ace jogged to catch up. "Hey, you okay?"

Yawning Tech shrugged, "Yeah, Zadavia put me in charge, and I'm just…" He trailed off lowering his eyes.

Ace cocked his head to the side, "Tech?"

Tech shook his head, "It's tough seeing your leader like this, Ace. I had to sedate you! You were freaking out on us." Stuffing his hands in his pockets Ace looked away. He didn't know what to say. He saw what he saw, there was nothing he could do about that. Tech sighed, "Just because I don't understand what's going on, doesn't mean I can't help you."

Not this again. Ace crossed his arms over his chest, "What do I have to do now?"

"Just see this guy I know. He's a really good doctor. He specializes in cases of schizophrenia."

Schizophrenia. That word stung Ace's mind. He glared at Tech, but before he could reply Lexi skipped over handing him a smoothie. "Here, strawberry, your favorite."

Taking the cup Ace turned his attention back to Lexi. "Thanks." He muttered. In the process of leading him back to the kitchen she intertwined their fingers and her eyes fluttered over to him. He looked distracted, but she knew he had a lot on his mind.

"You feeling okay?" She asked as they stepped down towards the living room. He nodded taking a sip on the smoothie. She giggled when he pulled his glass away, "You have a smoothie mustache!"

He cracked a smile, "Do I?"

Nodding she stood on her toes and kissed him on the mouth. "Mmm." She hummed tasting the smoothie. He nearly dropped the glass as he tried to keep his cool. This was their first kiss in public. Tech was right there, Slam and Rev are wandering around and-

"Oh gross!" Duck suddenly exclaimed. Ace and Lexi jumped apart, Lexi now with a smoothie mustache. Duck had his arms crossed over his chest sticking out his tongue. "Get a room you two."

Ace chuckled and turned to Lexi who was blushing, wiping off the smoothie. A smile broke across Ace's mouth and he stepped towards Lexi taking off the remaining drink with his thumb. She smiled towards him shyly and he sighed, "Get used to it, Duck."

Lexi's smile grew and she took his hand in hers. "Yeah." She shot to Duck.

Duck scoffed and turned to Tech, who was now walking into the conversation. "I'm happy for you guys." He chimed in. The two bunnies smiled and Tech nodded, "Duck's just jealous he wasn't the one who got Lexi."

Duck punched Tech in the shoulder, "You had a crush on her too!"

Lexi laughed looping her arm around Ace's, "Oh you guys are so full of shit."

"They're-not-lying!" Rev cut. "We-all-did-Lexi-because-you're-so-pretty-but-we-all-knew-

Ace-was-the-one-for-you."

Now Ace was the one getting red. He smiled at the ground and shrugged. Lexi's heart fluttered and she squeezed Ace's arm. "Sounds like they knew before we did."

He chuckled awkwardly, "Y-Yeah."

Zadavia joined the group, "Alright, enough teasing." She shooed Duck away and placed her hands on her hips, "We've got a criminal to catch."

Ace perked his ears excitedly, "What is it?"

Raising an eyebrow Zadavia shook her head, "No not you." Ace frowned, "You're staying here with me." Lowering his ears Ace sighed in disappointment. "Lexi, can you handle this on your own?"

Lexi rubbed Ace's shoulder and nodded, "Sure."

Zadavia stepped forward, "Good, come on team, circle up, I'll fill you in on the details."

Ace backed away and turned sadly escaping to his room. He crawled into bed and grabbed the book on his night stand. He glanced towards the pills he was supposed to take sitting beside his lamp. His mind threw around the idea of taking them. He knew that's what everyone wanted him to do. He didn't want to. They made him feel numb, depressed. Sure, he wasn't seeing things, but he just felt so distant.

Leaving the pills there he leaned against his headboard starting his book again.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

The pills still sat on the nightstand as Ace began to drift off. The team had been gone all day. He and Zadavia did a few meditating exercises, but he couldn't get his mind to stop whirling. Now he just wanted sleep, unmedicated sleep. He knew Zadavia was just outside, and that thought comforted him. Though still he felt like something was in there with him, standing right above him and that when he'd open his eyes it'd get him. Shutting his eyes tighter he gripped the blanket, "There's nothing there." He whispered to himself.

His brain didn't believe him. His mind created little noises that eventually caused him to open his eyes. The figure was there again, in the corner red eyes glaring his way. He shut his eyes quickly. It's not real. He thought. Reopening his eyes he looked towards the beast again. It was closer now. The room was darker. He shook his head unable to stop staring back at the thing.

Suddenly it was on top of him, screaming in his ear. "Ah!" He yelled beginning to wrestle with it. It held him down and he kicked wildly trying to get away. "No!"

Zadavia was greeting the team back inside when Lexi's ears perked, "Ace!" She exclaimed. "Something's wrong Zadavia!"

Turning quickly Zadavia raced towards Ace's room finding the door open him in bed tossing and turning. She ran to him and tried to shake him awake. "Ace! Wake up!"

He began struggling against her grip, "Let me go!" He screamed.

Lexi ran in after Zadavia and grabbed her arm, "No! You're not helping!"

Zadavia let go and stared helplessly at the shaking bunny. Lexi crawled into bed beside Ace and held him to her chest whispering something to him. The team peered in as Ace slowly began to wake. He panted heavily grabbing Lexi and trembling against her. "It's okay. It's okay." She repeated. Closing his eyes he tried to catch his breath, his heart racing.

Covering her mouth Zadavia turned towards the team gesturing for them to leave. They all shuffled out of the room and Zadavia followed. "Stay with him, Lexi. I'm going to talk to the team."

Lexi nodded stroking Ace's back. Ace shook his head, "I'm not crazy, I swear."

She squeezed him biting her lip. She didn't know what to think. Tucking her head into his neck she shushed him. He pulled away reopening his eyes and staring at her. "I went and saw Endura, something's haunting me." She waited and he exhaled, "She still somehow has access to her powers even without her wand."

Cocking her head to the side Lexi searched Ace's eyes, "Ace…"

"Where are they keeping the wand, Lex?"

She lowered her eyes, "Ace this isn't going to change anything."

"Where?" He asked louder.

Sighing she looked back up at him, "In the evidence room at police headquarters."

He nodded to himself beginning to devise a plan in his head. "Okay…" Standing he dug through his drawers beginning to get dressed.

Lexi grabbed his arm, "You need to stay in bed."

"No." He pulled his arm away and continued to put on a shirt. "I need to get to that wand."

Lexi stared at him, trying to come up with a way to stop him. He grabbed his sword and turned towards her body blocking the door. They stood looking at each other for a few seconds before Lexi spoke. "I'm coming with you."

Pressing the button to the top floor Ace watched the elevator doors close. He felt his mind going a hundred miles an hour. He didn't have a plan. At least not a real one. He didn't even know what he'd find when those doors opened again. Lexi stood beside him anxiously trying to come up with a plan of her own. She couldn't let Ace steal evidence from the police. Especially with what's been going on lately. Who knows what they'd do. Take him away. Put him in some hospital. No. She promised herself she wouldn't let that happen.

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Ace walked out quickly approaching the service desk. He furrowed his brows finding no one there. As he grew closer, however he noticed the guard passed out on the floor under the desk. His fur stood on end and he felt himself jump on the alert. Drawing his sword he held a hand in front of Lexi, "Wait here."

She pushed his hand down, "No. I'm going with you."

He pursed his lips ready to argue but a creaking snapped his attention back to the entrance to the evidence room. The door was hanging open the hinges broken. He held his sword at the ready inching forward. Lexi stayed close behind him eyeing the area cautiously.

As they entered the lights began flickering. "Come play." A voice whispered. Ace shuttered, but kept his mind set on walking straight. Lexi used her super hearing to listen carefully to their surroundings.

"Someone's here." She whispered to him. Chills ran down Ace's spine and he noticed a shadow dancing around the corner. Suddenly Lexi screamed as something grabbed her and threw her backwards. "Ace!" She cried.

He whirled around finding the red-eyed creature directly behind him. Raising his sword he slashed it at the thing missing at first. It growled at him and he used his laser vision to hit it and knock it backwards. Then jabbing his sword forward again he felt it slice through the creature's body. Grinning he pulled it back and stabbed the creature again. It screeched in his ear and he growled back punching it away. He heard Lexi's scream and his ears perked. "Lexi!" He yelled as the creature crumpled to the ground.

Then he saw her, Endura holding her in a neck lock, her wand at Lexi's throat. Running forward Ace jumped at Endura but something grabbed his leg. He fell to the ground as the creature dragged him backwards, knocking the sword from his hand. Endura pulled Lexi towards the stairs as Ace struggled against the creature. "No!" He kicked at it as it got on top of him, just like his dream. It held him down and began screaming in his ear. It's claws coiled around his neck and he felt his throat burning as the air was cut off from his lungs. Coughing he kicked around desperately trying to get air. The demon's voice came then, "Imagination is a powerful thing, isn't it?"

He growled and shoved his fingers at the creature's red eyes. "Fuck you!" He screamed.

The thing yelled louder squeezing at Ace's neck. This only made him push harder into it's eyes. He felt the creature's grip loosen and quickly kicked it off grabbing his sword and slicing it through the demon. Then it was only a black mist vanishing in moments.

"Ace!" A voice cried.

"Lexi!" He gasped running towards the stairs.

He raced up them and pushed open the door leading to the roof. There Endura stood at the edge threatening to throw Lexi off. "Ace." She growled towards him.

He gripped his sword tightly, "Endura!"

She grinned at him and waved her wand around speaking in a different language. Racing forward Ace dove for Lexi as Endura threw her off the edge. Grabbing her hand Ace pulled her back up and into his arms. She held onto him tightly and whispered to him, "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you."

Kissing her cheek he released her, "Don't worry about that now."

Endura's laugh echoed on the roof and Ace jumped to his feet sword in hand. He stood at the ready, searching for Endura. "So it comes down to this does it now?" Her voice taunted.

He took a breath before replying, "Show yourself, you cowardly witch!"

Her voice grew dark as rain began pouring down, "Oh I'm here, Ace. Trust me."

Suddenly lighting struck Ace's sword from his hand and shot electricity through his body. Yelping he stumbled to the ground. Lexi ran towards him, but was suddenly caught by the red-eyed creature. Reincarnated once again. Ace crawled to his feet and looked up weakly towards Endura floating above him. He clenched his fists as she held her wand towards him, "It's over, Ace."

"Not yet!" His eyes glowed and he shot his laser towards her. She pushed lighting towards him in return and their powers met and he felt himself fighting hard to overpower her. Finally his lasers overpowered the lightning and Endura went flying backwards, falling onto the roof again.

Grabbing his sword he tackled her holding it to her throat. "Now it's over." She chuckled at him and he narrowed his eyes. She suddenly thrust her wand at him and it morphed into a dagger stabbing him in the stomach. He gasped pain filling his chest. She began laughing and kicked him off her. He grabbed the dagger from her and pulled it from his stomach. Blood dripped from his suit and he held the dagger his hands, shaking. It morphed back into her wand and he stared down at it.

"Goodbye, rabbit." She walked towards him raising her hands.

He clutched the wand then quickly backed towards the ledge, "It's bunny!" He corrected breaking the wand over his knee.

She gasped and fell to her knees her hands shaking. "No!" She cried. "What have you done!?" He smiled and broke the wand again. She screamed covering her face. "No!" Light surrounded her and she curled up screaming, until finally she was gone. It really was over.

Catching his breath he dropped to his knees, feeling the pain catching up to him. Growing light headed he placed a hand over his bleeding stomach. "Ace!" Lexi raced towards him wrapping her arm around his shoulder supporting him. He leaned against her shutting his eyes and she layered her hand over his on his stomach. "The team's on their way." He coughed a bit leaning on her shoulder. She held him to her chest and rubbed his back, "Hang in there."


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

Once the team arrived they ushered Ace back to HQ and Tech bandaged him up as Lexi began to explain. When she finished Ace weakly sat in the infirmary and Zadavia entered. She shook her head at him a smile on her face, "I should have known better. I'm sorry."

He smiled back, "It's okay."

Zadavia pulled a chair over to Ace's bed and sat beside Lexi. "Well it looks like Endura's gone for good. Thanks to you."

Lexi took Ace's hand, "My hero."

He blushed and lowered his eyes, "All in a days work." He muttered.

A knock came at the door and they all looked over. Tech stood rubbing his arm in the doorway. Standing Zadavia motioned for Lexi to follow, "Come on, let's give these two a minute." Ace reluctantly released Lexi's hand as she followed Zadavia out of the room. "Ace, we'll be in the living room when you want to join the group." Zadavia called back.

Ace nodded and Tech took their place closing the door. "Hey, chief." Tech walked over to the bed and sighed, "I'm so sorry." He shook his head, "I just thought of the most logical explanation and… I feel horrible."

Sighing Ace reached out a patted Tech's shoulder, "It's okay, buddy." Tech let a bit of a smile form on his face, "You did everything I would have." Ace shrugged, "Well, honestly, I wouldn't have known what to do. You took charge of the team and led them through even while I was freaking out." Nodding Ace looked over his friend, "Thank you."

Now releasing a full smile Tech sighed. "I wouldn't say freaking out…"

Chuckling Ace nodded, "Yeah, I was freaking out."

Tech laughed, "Okay, kinda."

Ace sat up and winced at his slightly sore ribs. "Come on, let's go be social."

With another smile on his face Tech helped Ace out of bed and together they made their way towards the living room. Tech passed Ace's waist over to Lexi and she took it kissing his cheek. "You feeling okay?" She whispered to him.

He nodded, "For the first time… Yeah. I am."

She dropped her hands from his waist and took his fingers in hers. "Good."

"And they all lived happily ever after, blah, blah, blah. Let's eat." Duck cut in.

They all laughed in agreement and Ace sighed, with closure. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
